Demorvahl Timeline
The Demorvahl Timeline covers all major events in the history of the planet Demorvahl , and not just the events of the "Chronicles of Shanrah" series. Most cultures and nations in the world have varied perspectives on the true timeline of Demorvahl. Most of these timelines are not explicitly defined in the Chronicles of Shanrah. This timeline is a combination of the Andarian Scholarship Timeline, which is represented by various acronyms determined by Andarian concepts of "Ages," and the Absolute World Timeline (W.T.) which is the definitive accounting of the year when counting from the closing of Creation. Dates more specific than the year will be given in article entries for specific events or time periods. The Beginning, Creation and the Perfect Year (1 W.T.) The Creation Account The Perfect Year The Year of the Fall and the War of the Heavens (2 - 3 W.T.) The Diminishing and Pre-Recorded History (4 - 1,223 W.T.) The Age of Construction: 1 - 2,137 H.K. (1,224 - 3,360 W.T.) The Age of Construction is the Common Andarian name for this age, but is known in academic circles by its Ancient Andarian name, Himith Kondahlin'zo (H.K.). The concept for what this age is and represents was defined by proto-Andarian scholars in the first century of the First Age in an effort to preserve some semblance of knowledge of the ancient history of the world. This was over 7,000 years after the end of the Age of Construction. As such, many of the accounts and stories of this age are mythologized, and highly susceptible to misinformation. For instance, the majority of scholars believe that this age constitutes a well-defined period, but like many of the periods after it, people living during this time frame had different concepts regarding the framing of time periods and ages. Similarly, scholars generally believe this period to be the first after the War of the Heavens, but in reality there is a lost period of history that can generally be considered as "Pre-Recorded History" though this mainly references the fact that records of this period no longer exist - not that people of this period didn't have the ability to record history. General characteristics of the age, by Andarian reckoning, is that this age was a time period in which the world was in the process of constructing racial and national identities for the first time. Many religions, due to long-lost knowledge of the true origins of the world, consider this period of construction to be the "Beginning" of the world by their reckoning, and many of their myths about the creation and founding of their people, cultures and principals are set during this time frame. The Age of Thorns: 1 - 956 H.A. (3,361 - 4,316 W.T.) Himith Alx First Age of Providence: 1 - 2628 D.H.K. (4,317 - 6,944 W.T.) Doon Himith The Silence of the Prophesied: 2,628 - 3,039 D.H.K. The Years of Romanticism: 2,628 - 2,878 D.H.K. The Years Reason: 2,878 - 3,039 D.H.K. Second Age of Providence: 1 - 902 R.H.K. (6,945 - 7,846 W.T.) The Despairing Years: 880 - 902 R.H.K. The Golden Age/Age of Heroes: 1 - 918 H.H. (7,847 - 8,764 W.T.) The Time of Felroh: 1 - 123 H.H.K. (8,765 - 8,887 W.T.) The Great Destruction: 36 - 123 H.H.K. The First Age: 1 - 1,476 C.H. (8,888 - 10,363 W.T.) This age's Ancient Andarian name is Chahn Himith (C.H.), meaning "New Age" because the proto-Andarian scholars who created the age names for this particular timeline lived at the beginning of this age and felt that, after the Great Destruction which had just ravaged the world, the age they lived in would constitute a new beginning for the world. The Second Age: 1 - ? R.H. (10,364 - ? W.T.) The Andarian scholars of this time period, using the new Common Andarian for naming the ages, translated the age names as they exist, and changed the name of the "New Age," which obviously wasn't so new any longer, "The First Age," and gave the name "The Second Age" to the age in which they lived. While they changed the Common name of the First Age, they kept the Ancient Andarian name, and also kept up the tradition of providing an Ancient Andarian name for The Second Age for abbreviation usage and academic circles, though it was a simple translation of the name to Rahn Himith (Second Age). The main events of The Chronicles of Shanrah Prime Series brings this age to a close. * 854 - 857 R.H. (11,217 - 11.220 W.T.) - The Palisade Civil War * 1,438 - 1,441 R.H. (11,801 - 11,804 W.T.) - The War for Temenen Independence 1,473 R.H. (11,836 W.T.) - The Beginning of the Chronicles of Shanrah Prime Series begins. *